


Tricks Before Treats

by theimpossiblegeekygrrl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblegeekygrrl/pseuds/theimpossiblegeekygrrl
Summary: Every year at Halloween, Pansy lets herself give in to the urge to bite Hermione. However, Hermione is wise, and her wand is ever at the ready.





	Tricks Before Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the mods for hosting this fest!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! Please feel free to show your appreciation for the artist via kudos/comments below. ♥
> 
> This story is part of HP Creatures Halloween Mini Fest 2019, a currently ongoing anonymous fest. The artist will be revealed in early November.


End file.
